Service providers (e.g., wireless, cellular, etc.) and device manufacturers are continually challenged to deliver value and convenience to consumers by, for example, providing compelling network services. One area of interest is providing the capability for users to establish and access various channels (e.g., via the Internet) for sharing content items with other users. For example, people at a party may wish to share content related to the party and/or to themselves with other people at the party. In various situations, one user may share a content item (e.g., a picture) with one or more other users via one or more local proximity-based communication mechanisms; however, such sharing may be time consuming and difficult where the user may have to establish multiple communication channels/sessions with the other users. Although, the users may share content of interest via a central point (e.g., a website, a share channel, a content channel, etc.), providing and controlling access information for the central point may be inefficient for a host at an event, where it also may be burdensome for other users to login to the central point with traditional authentication credentials.